Uma história de amor
by LaLiHo-ChAn
Summary: Ayasan, um homem simples e sonhador, que fala e fala, mas não diz nada, encontrou algo que nunca havia visto nem sentido em toda a sua vida...


Aya-san, um homem simples e sonhador, que fala e fala, mas não diz nada, são por essas e outras coisas que é admirado por muitos... Por ser feliz e espontâneo... Vou contar a história desse homem que acidentalmente encontrou algo que nunca havia visto nem sentido em toda a sua vida...

-16:00- Loja de Ayame

Mine Kuramae, funcionária da loja freqüentada por nobres senhores que apreciam a alta costura (pelo menos assim diz Aya). A fiel ajudante organizava a loja com os pensamentos em outro lugar... Percebera que seu "chéfis" andava um pouco triste... Via o mesmo andar de um lado pro outro, com um pouco de indiferença... Continuava fazendo com amor qualquer peça que lhe pedissem, e dedicava-se significamente para o trabalho. Sempre alegre e cantante Mine notou que seu senhor estava meio desamparado.

Mine - Chéfis... Você não gostaria de dar uma volta...?

Aya - Não se preocupe bela Mine! Eu, um valente guerreiro suportarei qualquer coisa até meu ultimo suspiro de lamento! Sendo da realeza não posso abater-me por um simples desanimo momentâneo! Estou abençoado pelos mais belos deuses! o

Mine - Mas chéfis... Você parece um pouco triste, por que não vai tomar um sorvetinho?

Aya – Está bem Mine...-- Quer algo desse valente guerreiro aqui? apontando pra si mesmo sentido-se derrotado

Mine – Estou de dieta chéfis.

Aya – Certo, lá vou eu então! o

Aya saiu pela porta que se encontrava aberta com agora uma certa expectativa de se divertir...

Satsu, uma garota feliz, alegre e saltitante. Suas frases favoritas eram "nanino", "laliho" e "miii". Sim, parece ser uma garota infantil não é mesmo? Uns dizem que tudo foi para os peitos e nada para o cérebro, gozam dela por usar sutiã G, quer dizer... As garotas gozam dela, porque os homens são todos seus amigos... Mesmo assim consegue ser séria sempre quando necessário... Não é tão ingênua assim... Afinal, já está no auge de seus 14 anos!

-16:15- Casa de Satsu

A garota de longos cabelos negros que iam até um pouco abaixo da cintura, saltitava alegremente pela casa com ar de felicidade eterna, sempre que gozavam dela apenas sorria e dizia "que pena, gostaria muito de ser sua amiga" . Muitos a admiravam, e tinha algumas amigas sim, amigas que saia quase todo o dia.

Satsu - Laliho, laliho, laliho... –Estava colocando as calças largas e cheias de bolsos jeans, e uma blusa preta com a imagem de um gatinho. Pegou o par de tênis de sempre e os colocou calmamente, com o sorriso no rosto.- naninooooo! o Hoje vou tomar sorvete!

Sua família não era muito rica, por isso não tinha muitas roupas, mas nunca reclamava. Seu pai morava em outra cidade pelo trabalho e a mãe estava sempre em casa com ela, normalmente saiam juntas, eram as melhores amigas. Tudo sobre ela sua mãe sabia. O nome da mesma era Natsu.

Satsu - Itekimasu! o

Natsu - Iterashai! o

Sim, a mãe dela era tão louca, emocionada e feliz quanto ela... Já sabemos pelo menos a quem ela puxou. o

Satsu andava alegremente pela calçada, saltitando e agradecendo pelo belo dia que estava fazendo hoje... Depois de ter economizado um pouquinho da sua mesada podia comer na melhor sorveteria da cidade. D

-16:25- Sorveteria...

Aya - "Acho que a Mine não se incomodaria se eu andasse pelo parque também... Estou tão perto de qualquer maneira... Só pra relaxar...". -

Aya segurava sua casquinha de sorvete com as duas bolas, morango e flocos... Estava se dirigindo para esquina, quando chegou na mesma sentiu algo prensar seu corpo e cair logo em seguida... Era uma garota... Que agora se encontrava cheia de sorvete na blusinha de gatinho.

Satsu - Ah nossa! Mi! Foi minha culpa! Eu posso pagar outro sorvete pro senhor, nossa me desculpe, que desastrada! T.T Lá se vai o meu sorvete . ...  Estava dizendo isso porque só tinha dinheiro pra um...

Aya - Calma... Senhorita você esta bem? "Nossa olha o tamanho dos peitos dessa garota! Nunca vi algo assim!" Não se preocupe! O valente guerreiro aqui apontando pra si mesmo pode lhe pagar um sorvete e comprar outro pra mim. Que tal? Concede-me a honra de um sorvete bela senhorita? . "Ela ficaria perfeita nos modelos da minha loja... Nossa... É perfeita!".

Satsu - Bem... Hum... Certo. Podemos tomar um sorvete juntos o! E estou lhe devendo um favor... Qualquer coisa não hesite em me pedir. o Limpando a blusa com um lencinho que Aya ofereceu

Aya - Arrastando-a pela mão Então vamos bela senhorita! o

Satsu - Sendo arrastada literalmente Você pode me chamar de Satsu se quiser... XD

Aya – Chegando ao caixa Sério? Então bela Satsu, quais serão os seus sabores? o

Satsu - Se recompondo Pode ser morango e flocos, lalihoooo. o

Aya - Se surpreendendo Que emocionante! O mesmo que eu ia pedir! o Por favor, caixa nos conceda a graça de tomar dois sorvetes de flocos e morango! o Emocionado pacas...

Caixa - Entregando os sorvetes com um pouco de receio e medo... Aqui esta... No total fica... Hum... 8,00... (estou usando o dindin do Brasil hahaha)

Aya - Entregando o dinheiro com um sorriso animado Vamos lá Satsu! Vamos aproveitar este delicioso sorvete no parque! Come on! o

Satsu - Balançando o braço livre Isso ae!

-16:50- No parque...

Aya – Que belo dia esta hoje! o

Satsu – Sim! o Um ótimo dia! Alias... Senhor, qual seu nome?

Aya – Meu nome é Ayame! o Prazer em conhece-la bela senhorita!

Satsu – O prazer é todo meu! D

Aya - Sentando-se em um banquinho verde juntamente com Satsu Você disse que estava me devendo um favor certo, senhorita?

Satsu – Sim! Qualquer coisa! o  Reparem que ela esta falando sem pensar... Ela faz isso muito...

Aya – Bem... Eu quero...

"-" / Comentário da autora lok o

Oiiiiiiiiii o o o o

La Li Hoooooooooooooooo

Oia só... Num eh q o primeiro cap fiko prontu! o

Gente... As reviews, n se esqçam dlas!

Asuashsuahsausahushaushsuhasushauhas

Estou jogandu td pru alto, n sei se vcs estaum gostando ou vaum gostar...

Mas ql sera a proposta du Aya-san? q tal vcs me darem reviews preu poder continuar! Sem reviews eu num tnho animo, sem animo eu escrevo merda, tenderam? XD

Eras issu!

Kissus -


End file.
